


Language!

by Frozen_Fortune



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Fortune/pseuds/Frozen_Fortune
Summary: Kurama gets caught saying something he shouldn't.





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from http://yyhfanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> I had fun so I might do more prompts in the future.
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've written in years.

It had been a week since the first demon world tournament had ended. 

Kurama had returned home with no one the wiser about his disappearance. Most of his wounds had fully healed, and the ones that hadn’t were easily covered.

Kurama had been the only one of the group to return to human world. He would have liked to stay a little longer but he didn’t want to make his mother worry. She had gotten back from her honeymoon a few days ago so he really couldn’t play hooky any longer without notice. 

Before he returned to human world, Kurama had managed to get a hold of some demon realm plants. Several were common in the demon world but a few had been tricky to get in the short amount of time he had after the tournament.

Most of his energy had yet to return. Kurama had expected this to happen after such a tough fight but he was starting to lose patience. 

Eagerness to experiment with his new plants were causing the fox demon to become frustrated. Demon world plants have a nasty habit to do as they please if not properly controlled. A lack of energy was currently making controlling them a hassle.

Kurama sat at his desk studying one of the demon plantlings. As he turned it over in his hand, the plant whipped a leaf out, gashing Kurama’s thumb.

“Fuck.” He uttered harshly as he brought his bleeding thumb to his lips.

“Shuichi!”

Kurama whirled around to see his mother standing just outside of his bedroom door. He had completely forgotten that she was due home from work early today.

“You shouldn’t use such language!”

Her disapproving look was enough to make the fox bow his head.

“I’m sorry mother.”

Shiori gave him a stern look but her face quickly softened.

“Handsome young men shouldn’t have dirty mouths.”

Kurama continued to hang his head. This was the first time that his mother had heard him curse. He heard his mother sigh as he looked back up at her. Her gentle smile assured him that at least she wasn’t mad at him. 

“Is your thumb alright?”

Kurama looked down at the bead of blood on his thumb. He had the offending plant tucked into his other hand out of her view. He didn’t think his mother would buy that the strange looking plant was from the Amazon again. His mother wasn’t a fool. A few of his past ‘explanations’ had been met with wary or suspicious looks, though she never called him out on any of them. He felt it was best to hide the less human world looking ones when he could.

“I’m fine. It’s just a paper cut.”

“Would you like some tea?”

He smiled back at her as he got up from his desk. He quickly slipped the plant into the desk drawer without her notice

“Yes please.”

Shiori started down the stairs to the kitchen as Kurama headed to the bathroom to bandage his injured digit. 

 

It didn’t take her long to start the water for her favorite herbal blend.

Tea together was something that the two of them did whenever they had time. It had become a cherished routine started when Kurama was a small child. Shiori always had fond memories float back to her over the scent of brewing tea. It never failed to bring a smile to her face no matter her mood.

As the tea steeped, Shiori went to grab two mugs from the cupboard. Sitting on the top shelf was her favorite cup. It was something that she had received for mother’s day several years ago. Though the candy and flowers that had filled it were long gone, the mental image of her tiny child gifting it to her filled her heart to the brim.

As she pulled the cup down, she felt it slip from her hand. It seemed to move through the air in slow motion but she wasn’t able to catch it. Her hand brushed the cup causing it to spin as it fell.

Pieces scattered across the floor in all directions as she stood frozen. One moment the cup was there, the next it was gone. Her heart sank while staring at the mess.

“Shit!”

Her favorite mug was no more.

“Mother!”

Shiori turned to see her son standing next to the table. A sheepish grin spread across her face.  
She could see the corners of his lips fight not to curve upward. She had been caught.

“Do as I say, not as I do.”

Kurama couldn’t help but to laugh and Shiori burst into giggles.


End file.
